finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Knights of Pluto
Os Cavaleiros de Pluto é um grupo inepto de nove cavaleiros liderado por Adelbert Steiner em Final Fantasy IX no Castelo de Alexandria. Efetivamente, uma força de polícia de Alexandria, eles são cobrados com a proteção da Rainha Brahne e da Princesa Garnet, mas substituídos pela General Beatrix e seus soldados sob lei marcial. Os Cavaleiros * Capitão Adelbert Steiner * Blutzen, Pluto Knight II – O primeiro super detetive, foi emboscado por Blank e Zidane, e sua armadura foi roubada (usado por Zidane). * Kohel, Pluto Knight III – O segundo super detetive, foi emboscado por Blank e Zidane, e sua armadura foi roubada (usado por Blank). * Laudo, Pluto Knight IV – O Escritor, encontrado na biblioteca. * Dojebon, Pluto Knight V – O Artilheiro, um pouco desajeitado, ele corre em linha reta com Steiner em um ponto. * Breireicht, Pluto Knight VI – O cavaleiro que está exercitando na torre esquerda, ele conhece todos os cavaleiros e o que sabem fazer melhor. * Weimar, Pluto Knight VII – O cavaleiro que sabe os nomes de todas as meninas na cidade. Ele também aparece como um chefe com Haagen e Steiner. * Haagen, Pluto Knight VIII – O Navegador, encontrado mergulhando os pés no canal no pátio. Ele também aparece como um chefe com Weimar e Steiner. * Mullenkedheim, Pluto Knight IX – O Especialista em bala de canhão, encontrado com fome no salão de banquetes. * Pluto Knight sem nome (Blank) - Encontrado perto do portão do lado direito. Missões Reagrupando os Cavaleiros Durante a performance I Want to Be Your Canary tem a opção de encontrar os Cavaleiros de Pluto nos locais listados acima. Localizando-os todos e relatando para Breireicht na torre esquerda vai ganhar um Elixir. Defesa de Alexandria Quando Bahamut ataca Alexandria no Disco 3, Garnet dá ordens aos Cavaleiros de Pluto. Seu inépcia passado desapareceu completamente, passa a ter a paixão que eles têm para defender sua casa. Personalidades dos cavaleiros será um factor-chave para a conclusão das tarefas que estão atribuídas. * Weimar e Haagen são mais adequados para o Proteger a população. * Breireicht e Laudo devem ser os únicos para a tarefa Contatar Lindblum. * Reunir informações'.' * Dojebon e Mullenkedheim tem as habilidades necessárias para a tarefa Fogo nos canhões. Se o jogador atribui os trabalhos corretamente receberão Angel Earrings. Caso contrário, a recompensa é um Ether, Hi-Potion, ou Elixir. Jogabilidade Haagen e Weimar são enfrentados ao lado de Steiner no Prima Vista. Outras Aparições ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Uma das roupas alternativas para Zidane é a armadura dos Knight of Pluto que ele usou como um disfarce em ''Final Fantasy IX. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Galeria File:Alexandria Pluto Knight FFIX Art.jpg|Arte conceitual dos Knight of Pluto. File:Steiner-ffix-field.png|Modelo de Steiner. File:KnightOfPluto-ffix-npc1.png|Modelo usado por Blutzen, Laudo, Dojebon, Breireicht, Weimar, e Haagen. File:KnightOfPluto-ffix-npc2.png|Modelo usado por Kohel e Mullenkedheim. File:KnightOfPluto-ffix-battle.png|Knight of Pluto em batalha. File:Blutzen-ffix-undressed.png|Modelo de Blutzen sem armadura. File:Kohel-ffix-undressed.png|Modelo de Kohel sem armadura. File:Blank-ffix-knight.png|Blank na armadura de Kohel. File:Zidane - Knights of Pluto Costume.PNG|Zidane na armadura de Blutzen. File:Dissidia012-ZidaneConcept.jpg|Arte de ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. Etimologia era o governante do submundo na mitologia clássica. O nome anterior para o deus foi , que se tornarou mais comum como o nome do próprio submundo. Na religião grega antiga e mitologia, Plutão representa um conceito mais positivo do deus que preside a vida após a morte Há nove membros dos Cavaleiros de Pluto a partir do fato de que Plutão (no momento do lançamento do jogo) foi o nono planeta do Sol até ser rebaixado para um planeta anão. Os Cavaleiros de Pluto ter outros nomes na versão alemã, a maioria deles assemelham-se a cidades: * Breireicht - Bayreuth * Haagen - Hagen * Kohel - Kochel * Laudo - Lauda * Mullenkedheim - Märchenheim * Dojebon - Shanel * Blutzen - Marktwart * Weimar - Weimar Trivialidades *Blutzen é visto sem roupa com pele mais escura e com um moicano loiro; no entanto, quando esta em seu uniforme de cavaleiro, sua pele é mais pálida, e seu cabelo, embora na maior parte invisível, é um corte castanho. *"Knights of Pluto" é uma resposta do quiz sobre uma Academia de teste no Final Fantasy XIII-2. *Em um rascunho inicial do Final Fantasy IX de um memorando de desenvolvimento do Hironobu Sakaguchi, desde então, compartilhada on-line, parece que o grupo de soldados dp Steiner foi idealizado para levar era um guarda sem nome de paladinos que teria ajudado Steiner em atacar o navio Theater para salvar Garnet. Quando o navio Theater teria tomado vôo, todo o bar paladinos Steiner teria sido soprada fora dele.From the old back up file — Mistwalkercorp Referências de:Pluto-Truppe es:Batallón Pluto en:Knights of Pluto Categoria:Organizações de Final Fantasy IX